


variety is the spice of life

by madhoney



Series: university of whatever [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A nod to Pride Month, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Labels, Light-Hearted, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Smut, breakfast date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: “Like, I like guys more. A lot more,” he continued.“But—”“I mean, you really know where you are with a penis, you know?” Jungwoo said, stopping to sigh distractedly.





	variety is the spice of life

**Author's Note:**

> listen this was a really quick write because i got the idea on a whim and thought it was light and cute and funny. and it gave me a lot of chuckles to write!!!
> 
> it's just a short and SWEET and GOOFY little piece but i hope y'all enjoy another peak at the world of college johnwoo! <333

“Ugh!” Johnny groaned, throat rumbling. “Oh my god, Woo...”

He pushed his fingers roughly through his long hair, shoving his sweaty strays off his forehead before slapping his palm down against Jungwoo’s new desk for stability.

Jungwoo could only chuckle as he drilled into his boyfriend over and over, for the second time that morning.

They had already kicked off their day with a little lazy, early-morning sex – which was downright lovely – before launching into the tiring process that was moving Jungwoo into his new student apartment.

And now here they were again, predictably, christening his new bedroom like the rabbits they were.

But in Jungwoo’s defense, Johnny had teased him into it – he had bent himself over the desk, wiggling his stupid juicy ass and everything!

So it wasn’t _his_ fault that Johnny’s sweats were hanging loose around his muscley calves. It wasn’t _his_ fault that they were doubling up their sweat factor after all that heavy lifting. It wasn’t _his_ fault that Johnny was about to paint the top of his new workspace with cum any moment now.

Alright, well _that_ might be Jungwoo’s fault.

But still.

“Ah!” Johnny screeched. “ _F-fuck!_ ”

Johnny shot his wad all over the desk, knees just about buckling under the weight of his orgasm. Jungwoo pushed him further against the desk just to keep him upright.

Johnny fell to his elbows, lowering further against the surface as Jungwoo pulled out his dick and jerked himself off onto the perfect curve of Johnny’s spine.

“Jesus, babe,” Johnny said finally, still breathing roughly.

Jungwoo smacked his ass cheek – a crack that reverberated through the quiet apartment.

“Hey, you started it. You swore you could take it again,” he bit, but kissed his shoulder tenderly. “And you did.”

Another kiss.

“And it was fucking hot.”

And another.

Johnny huffed out of a laugh.

“Uh... Sorry about your desk.”

Jungwoo glanced around at the veritable lake of mess and rolled his eyes. It was a ridiculous. Johnny probably had some kind of super-sperm...

“I don’t think you are.”

Johnny smirked over his shoulder.

“You’re right.”

Jungwoo purred knowingly but took a lock of Johnny’s soft hair and twirled it around his slim finger.

“Wanna clean up and get breakfast?”

“God, _please_ ,” Johnny sighed, dropping his head.

Jungwoo tugged up his track pants and went in search of some paper towels. Or a rag. Or even like an old t-shirt at this point.

He was fucking ravenous.

Jungwoo eventually found some napkins in the kitchen and was thanking the sweet lord his new roommate wasn’t home right now. What a terrible impression this could be.

_‘Oh hi there! Yes I’m just looking for something to clean up the insane amount of jizz created by me and my massive boyfriend because well, we just had to bone literally the second we were finished moving in.’_

He didn’t think his new roommate would particularly love that.

Jungwoo wiped off Johnny’s back and handed the rest of the napkins to his boyfriend to clean up his own cum on the table. He grabbed the tiny bottle of lube (obviously the first thing they unpacked), threw it into an empty drawer and pulled the chain on the fan, hoping to clear out some of the thick sex smog.

“Do you need a shower? I’m not sure where the towels are packed but...” Jungwoo said, flopping his back down on his raw mattress directly beneath the cooling breeze.

“Um... I’m probably fine, I think?” Johnny shrugged, tugging his pants up and letting the waistband snap against his skin before joining his boyfriend on the bed with a grunt.

“That was fun,” he sighed, turning to Jungwoo who’s eyes were now closed, probably trying to catch some micro-sleep. Topping was so tiring sometimes – he _almost_ wished he just stayed in his lane. “Where do you wanna eat?”

“Mmm... IHOP is pretty close.”

Ah, yes. The eatery of kings and gods, alike.

“Fuck, that’s exactly what I was thinking,” Johnny smiled. “That’s so sexy. Get out of my brain.”

He turned on his side and pushed his hand up Jungwoo’s stomach beneath his shirt.

“ _Agh!_ ” Jungwoo grunted, shoving him away to the sound of his boyfriend’s chuckles. “No. Nope. We’re not starting this again until I have replenished myself.”

He rolled himself off the bed, fixed his fluffy hair in the mirror, and grabbed the keys to his Mustang.

“Let’s go, come on.”

 

///

 

“Aaand...I guess, the chocolate chocolate chip pancakes to share?” Jungwoo asked, folding up his menu and looking up at their waitress.

“O-okay, yep sure,” the somewhat overwhelmed server said, scribbling in her notepad. “Alright. So, that’s one Smokehouse Combo, one Country-Fried Steak & Eggs combo, an order of chocolate chocolate chip pancakes, an extra side of sausage and an extra side of hashbrowns. Anything else?”

“I think that’s all, right?” Jungwoo turned to Johnny.

“Yeah, that’s good for now,” Johnny smiled. He did not miss the way the waitress gaped when he said, ‘for now.’

But she nodded and darted away to give the kitchen their sizeable order.

Johnny blew into his hot black coffee and leaned back in against the worn-out leather of their booth. It was the first relaxing moment all morning and he just wanted to savor it.

Jungwoo didn’t seem to mind, scrolling through Instagram, intermittently showing Johnny some of the DIY decorating ideas he almost definitely wasn’t going to follow through on.

Johnny just liked to watch him anyway. The way his blonde hair fell kept falling into his eyes and the way he kept pushing it back. The way his pillowy lips pushed out while he was deep in the thought.

He was too cute for his own good. How was Johnny meant to resist?

“It’s cute when you watch me,” Jungwoo said suddenly, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, finally looking up.

“Is it?”

Jungwoo nodded and raised his coffee to his lips.

“I like it,” he said, dreamily. “It makes me feel...adored.”

Johnny rolled his eyes and caught the waitress and two food runners heading towards them with their feast.

“Oh thank god,” he breathed, mouth-watering.

They loaded up the table with all their dishes, covering nearly every square inch of the surface. The pair thanked their tired servers warmly and started digging right in.

“So, wait, have you even met your new roommate?” Johnny asked, before shoveling a forkful of steak and eggs into his mouth.

Jungwoo bit into a sausage he had speared onto a fork and was chomping on it roughly.

“Yeah, but honestly just for like, twenty minutes or so...”

Actually, Doyoung introduced them as she was looking for someone to fill the empty room and Jungwoo was considering moving out, having had enough of the snarky lesbian duo he was living with before.

“She’s...a little intimidating but nice enough though, I guess,” he continued. “Kind of reminds me of my last girlfriend.”

Johnny suddenly gasped, choking on his coffee. Jungwoo reached for some extra napkins and passed them across the table with a quirked eyebrow.

Johnny cleared his throat, readjusted his backwards cap, and sat forward, trying to be nonchalant.

“‘Girlfriend?’”

“Yeah, my ex-girlfriend,” Jungwoo dismissed with a wave of his hand. “From high school.”

_High school... Maybe he wasn’t out yet then?_

“Ah... So was it like, a beard situation?” Johnny asked, hoping to hide the fact that his boyfriend was kind of rocking his world.

In all the time he’d known him, never once had the younger mentioned any kind of interest in the opposite sex. He always just assumed Jungwoo was _Gay_ gay.

Maybe he was wrong.

“No, just a regular ol’ girlfriend,” Jungwoo clarified matter-of-factly, scooping up a spoonful of hash browns. “We dated for like, five or six...”

He paused to think, staring up as he recounted the memory.

_Days? Weeks?_

“Months,” Jungwoo said finally, returning to his attention to his eggs. “Damn, I really need hot sauce...”

He reached over the back of his booth and, with his ridiculously long arms, snatched a bottle of tabasco from the unoccupied table behind him.

He blasted his unsuspecting fried eggs with a shower of red liquid before capping it and putting it aside. He noticed his boyfriend was...frozen.

“The way you’re watching me now is...less cute. What’s up?”

Johnny shook himself loose and fiddled with the stack of pancakes nearby.

“Nothing, I just...” he muttered, tearing apart the fluffy cake haphazardly. “You never said you liked girls too.”

Jungwoo stretched across the table and cut off a piece of Johnny’s steak.

“Hm. Guess it never really came up,” he shrugged before stabbing the massive hunk of meat and bringing it to his lips. “But I mean... It’s rare, I guess? Is that the word I’m looking for?”

He thought for a moment.

“Like, I like guys more. A lot more,” he continued.

 “But—”

“I mean, you really know where you are with a penis, you know?” Jungwoo said, stopping to sigh distractedly.

Jungwoo turned back to his plate and Johnny’s cheeks burned. Was it him or was Jungwoo suddenly just crazy loud in this IHOP.

“Okay, so,” Johnny started again, attempting to will away his blush. “Why do you always say you’re gay?”

Jungwoo wiped his lip with his thumb and swallowed down a huge mouthful of eggs.

“I am gay! Just not... _exclusively_ , I guess,” he rolled his eyes. “Variety is the spice of life.”

Johnny was working hard processing this new information, which was pretty difficult to do when his life force was chillin’ at about 20%. And Jungwoo could tell.

“I dunno, I think it was just easier to say that, rather than getting into the whole thing,” he explained, now spilling syrup on every stack of pancakes on the table. “Because, like... people see that you date a lot of guys and they make their own assumptions, anyway. _I_ know what I like – and at the moment, that’s you. _That’s_ what matters.”

Johnny nodded. That made sense. But still—

“So, you mean to tell me, we could’ve been branding ourselves as the pair of bisexual kings we are all this time?”

“Johnny, Johnny, _Johnny_ ,” Jungwoo groaned, clanging his fork on his plate in exasperation. “I kiss _your_ face. I hold _your_ hand. I suck _your_ dick. What else do you need to know, huh?”

Johnny shrunk in his seat, pouting as he fiddled with a slightly burnt clump of shredded potatoes on his plate. Jungwoo’s face softened.

“Hey, don’t do that face, you know I can’t cope with it,” he frowned, toeing Johnny’s foot under the table. “Come on, eat some pancakes. You’ll feel better.”

But Johnny didn’t fold.

“God, okay, fine. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I never bothered to tell you that I, Kim Jungwoo, am _bisexual_.”

Johnny’s pout started to break just slightly.

“Is that enough? Or should I get up on the table and announce it to the good people of the International House of Pancakes on this fine Sunday morning?”

Johnny didn’t answer in time so Jungwoo pushed himself up from his seat and was already leaning up on the table. The elder’s eyes widened in fear and he launched out of his own spot.

“Shit, Jungwoo, _no_ ,” he laughed, tugging his arms down until he plopped back onto the cushion. “Please don’t do that.”

“Have it your way,” Jungwoo said, grinning. “But anyway, it’s just a label. And sexuality can be...fluid. And that’s okay.”

Johnny nodded again. That was fair enough. Frankly, he understood everything his boyfriend had said. It all made sense. He just wished he had been more open with him about it before.

They hoovered the rest of their breakfast in silence, cleaning just about every plate.

“I’m so stuffed,” Jungwoo whined. “Feel like I’m gonna explode.”

Yet he continued chomping on a piece of jelly-covered toast without end. Johnny was staring at him. Again.

“So, do you like, eat pussy?”

Jungwoo swallowed his mouthful and caught the curious twinkle in the other’s eye.

“I _have_ eaten pussy, yes,” he said. “Obviously, at the moment I’m just eating cock, but— Oh, thank you.”

Jungwoo smiled sweetly and took the check from the mortified waitress nearby. He shifted in his seat to pull out his wallet, slipping his card out and handing it back to the waitress who seemed a little stuck in place.

She shuffled away slowly.

“I love when you make me feel like a sugar baby,” Johnny smirked, sitting back and finishing off his coffee.

“It’s the least I could do since you helped me move. That’s like a rule, I think.”

Johnny hummed in agreement.

“Plus, you usually buy the weed, so...”

The waitress returned, again feeling as though she was learning a lot more than she ever needed to know about this pair.

Jungwoo scribbled a good-sized tip on the receipt for her trouble and grabbed the last strip of bacon off a plate before scooting out of the booth and waving his boyfriend along with him.

The two of them strolled out into the bright morning sun, making their way to Jungwoo’s 2007 orange ’stang.

“You know, I should’ve picked up on this before,” Johnny announced, cocking his head to the side as he walked up to the passenger’s door.

Jungwoo knit his brows.

“You can drive pretty well,” Johnny continued. “But you really can’t park for shit.”

His counterpart barked out a laugh and plopped down into the driver’s seat.

“Like, the whole tire is over the line, Woo!”

“Well. I guess _some_ stereotypes exist for a reason.”

Johnny giggled as they pulled out of the parking lot. They were actually only right down the street from Jungwoo’s new place. He quietly mulled over the ramifications of that fact and before he knew it, they were parking in one of the guest spots of the apartment complex (as Jungwoo hadn’t bother to get a resident decal yet).

“Hey, I know it’s a dumb question, but... if you’re new roommate reminds you of your ex, should I...be concerned?”

Jungwoo unbuckled his seatbelt and twisted in his seat. He leaned forward, slotting together their plump lips. His hand was already in Johnny’s laps, firmly palming the outline of his cock.

He sat back and bit his lip.

“Do I have to show you how little you have to worry, right here? Right now?”

Johnny swallowed thickly. He was nearly impossible to say no to, but—

“I— Baby, there’s just literally nothing left in my balls right now,” Johnny grimaced.

“Oh thank god,” Jungwoo exhaled, sitting back and rubbing his torso. “I really don’t feel like sucking dick when my stomach is this full.”

Johnny sputtered out a laugh.

“We’ll circle back to this later,” Jungwoo chuckled and slapped his boyfriend’s thigh decisively. “The point is, no, you have nothing to worry about. I only have eyes for your thick delicious ass. Okay? I only love you.”

“You’re so weird,” Johnny sighed in admiration, flushing. “I love you too.”

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> welp i hope y'all liked it!!!! i hope to add more to the au very soon so look out for it! 
> 
> please leave me some kudos and some COMMENTS!!! i can't overstate how much that keeps me motivated. thank you all in advance! LOVE YOU!!! <3
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
